Kingdom Hearts 1: Our Fated Love
by Parisa01
Summary: Athena and Amelia get transported to the real world; Kingdom Hearts. Their old lives were a lie. But now it's time to face fate and even love. Amelia develops deep feelings for Sora and vice versa but Kairi is in the middle. Riku and Athena start to fall for each other but he betrays her, his friends and Destiny Islands for darkness. What will happen? RikuXOC SoraXOC


Hello everyone! I'm here with a RikuXOC and SoraXOC fanfic. This is based off me and my best friend. I love you Milly! Please enjoy, I don't own the KH characters.

* * *

_**Kingdom Hearts 1: Our Fated Love **_

Name: Athena (Wisdom in Greek)

Nickname: 'Fee' or ''Fifi and the Flowertots' (Teasing)

Age: 15

Height: 5ft

Appearance: Light golden brown wavy shoulder length hair, bright green eyes, fair skin tone and slim body. She has a birthmark on her heart that's shaped like Kingdom Hearts.

Personality: Kind, intelligent, positive, easily embarrassed, easily scared, fragile, emotional, outspoken, stubborn, pissed off easily, stubborn and short tempered.

Best friend: Amelia

Information: She has no memories prior to the age of 5. Athena has nothing from her past except for a necklace. The necklace is silver with 3 pendants on them; a Keyblade, a heart (like Kingdom Hearts) and a red beryl gemstone.

Name: Amelia (Industrious Leader in German)

Nickname: 'Amy' or 'Squeaky' (Teasing)

Age: 14

Height: 5ft

Appearance: Blue short hair turquoise eyes and fair skin tone.

Personality: Sweet, bright, caring, funny, short tempered, simple minded, silly and childish.

Best friend: Athena

Information: Like Athena, she has no memories but prior to the age 4. The only thing left from her past is a star shaped charm made out of red stained glass with golden frames and golden stitching.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Athena sat on her bed crossed legged playing on her PS3. She was playing Kingdom Hearts Final Mix the first part of 1.5 Remix. She's played every game from Kingdom Hearts and understands how everything works. The 15 year-old girl wore a tight vest top exposed her navel and blue shorts with no shoes on; these were her pyjama's.

Her best friend Amelia was sitting on the bed just watching her play. She wore a tartan skirt, a white t-shirt and black suspenders with combat boots. She on the other hand was tapping away on her laptop.

"Athena! Have you finished all the work for marketing?" Amelia asked.

"Yup." Athena replied.

"Smarty pants." The blue haired girl mumbled.

"Goody two shoes." The 15 year-old teen countered back. Then a scene appeared and Athena hushed her friend.

"_You're wrong. I know now without a doubt that…" Sora was speaking. _

The brown haired teen placed her hand on her heart and closed her green eyes.

"Kingdom Hearts is light." She whispered and her best friend rolled her turquoise eyes at this.

"Obsessed." Amelia muttered quietly.

Athena opened her eyes again and watched the cutscene.

"_Don't give up! Come on Sora, we can do it!" Riku said. _

Athena clasped her hands together and her eyes brightened.

"Riku!" She said happily.

"He's gay." (A/N: No offense to gay people). Amelia pointed.

"Shut up, he's not gay." Her best friend pouted and her eyes were glued to the scene.

_Riku turned around and smiled as the door was closing. "Take care of her." _

Athena was sobbing and wiped the tears with a tissue. The blue haired girl rolled her eyes at this; she was being over emotional again.

_The door closed and Riku was still smiling. _

"Riku…" The crying girl trailed off.

"Oh come on, Athena. Get a grip of yourself. He's not even real." Amelia said.

"Amelia! Don't say that. I can't get a grip of myself, he's done so much to hurt his friends and now he sacrificed himself to be in the Realm of Darkness." Her best friend understood absolutely nothing about the Realm of Darkness or what it was supposed to be.

"Oh whatever. Hey look there's Kairi!" Amelia pointed at the TV. Athena pressed the start button and chose 'Skip Scene'. But unfortunately, it automatically went to the ending which couldn't be skipped.

"Nooooooooooo!" Athena slurred dramatically.

"Riku and Kairi sitting in the tree…" Her best friend started to sing and the brown haired girl covered her ears.

"No stop it! They're not supposed to be together." She uncovered her ears and pointed to the screen. "Look at that. Can you see that chemistry between them? The main couple has to be Sora and Kairi! It's so obvious."

Amelia's smirk dropped and she had an emotionless face but her turquoise eyes had a jealous yet sad glint in them.

"Whatever." Athena smiled sweetly at this; she knew that her best friend liked Sora and had a soft spot for him but never showed it. Amelia wasn't into Kingdom Hearts at all but only when it has to do with teasing her about Kairi and Riku or Sora.

There was a sudden and strong tremble like an earthquake. Athena screamed and the TV faded away. The laptop also faded and Amelia screamed too.

"My work!" Everything around them started was disappearing and the brown haired girl was yelling for help.

"MUM, DAD! ALEX, JACK!" She cried for her parents and brothers but then there was no reply. When Amelia was dialing the number for her parents, but the phone disappeared too.

"What's going on?" The blue eyed girl asked.

"I don't know, but I'm scared." Athena said.

"Don't be afraid." A voice echoed and they both recognised it instantly.

"Mickey Mouse." The elder girl covered the blue eyed girl's mouth.

"King Mickey!" The green eyed girl shouted.

"The both of you should be brave and strong. Athena, you must stay strong and don't be afraid easily."

"What's happening?!" Amelia yelled.

"The time has come, Athena and Amelia. This world was never supposed to exist. I'm sorry to say that your parents, your siblings, your friends and lives here was a lie." Their eyes widened and they were extremely shocked.

"No!" Amelia shook her head not wanting to believe it. Athena just stood there with tears falling down her cheeks gobsmacked.

"It is time to return to the real world. Amelia step through the portal, Athena would you please stay for a moment or so." A portal opened in front of the girls and the blue haired girl turned to her best friend.

"Athena, I won't leave without you. We're best friends and what if we get separated. I don't have anyone left and I don't want to leave you." Athena sighed at this and shook her head.

"Amy, don't worry. Nothing will happen to us both. I'll be there just in a moment. This is the only way you can be safe." The brown haired girl said and the blue haired girl nodded with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Promise?"

"Promise! Now go!" Amelia walked through the portal.

"Athena, I won't take all your time. I'll try to make this as straight forward as I can. You are fully aware of the powers that everyone has?" King Mickey asked.

"Yeah. Riku has the power of the Keyblade from Terra. Sora has the power of the Keyblade from Ventus and Kairi from Aqua." Athena said.

"Yes, you are correct. But you are forgetting your best friend." The brown haired girl's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Amelia? Wait, she can wield a Keyblade?" Athena asked.

"Athena, you do know who Amelia looks like." King Mickey mumbled and she nodded slowly.

"Yes, but I just thought it was a coincidence. But it was weird how she looked exactly like Aqua. Amelia never believed me when I told her."

"She'll have to accept the truth sooner or later. But what I wanted to tell you is this. You are the chosen one." Athena blinked and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm the chosen one? Of what?"

"I won't tell you now. I'm counting on someone else to tell you. Athena, all I want to tell you is to stay strong and be yourself. Don't take sides of light and darkness because you are neutral. The only thing you can take sides on is between right and wrong. Follow your heart and be courageous. Stay strong for the people you love." King Mickey explained and Athena smiled as she placed her hand on her heart.

"Be strong to protect the things that matter, like my friends." She said repeating a young 5 year-old Riku.

"Now go and pursue your fate." King Mickey declared.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Athena said with a smile and walked through the portal…

* * *

_Destiny Islands:_

Amelia got to the coast of the play island and was panting. She's never swam so quickly in her life. She had a few scratches here and there but no blood. Her hair was also frizzy due to the water. The blue haired girl was coughing heavily and even spat out a bit of water.

'I hate my life.' She thought and lost balance.

Just as she was about to make contact with the silky white sand, someone wrapped their arms around her. Amelia placed her hand onto their shoulders.

"You okay?" A boy asked; something about his voice was vaguely familiar to her, but she brushed it off.

"Yeah, thanks!" She said and looked up. Her smile dropped, her face paled and her turquoise eyes widened; it was Sora.

'Sora, from Kingdom Hearts. From that game Athena is always obsessed with! He's standing there in front of me.' Amelia gulped but then started laughing nervously in her mind. 'Heheh! I bet it's a dream, yeah only a nightmare. Now it's time for me to wake up!'

"Uh, are you okay?" He asked snapping Amelia out of daze and bringing her back to what she didn't believe was reality. She blinked and pulled away from her. Then she totally lost it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ATHENAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed extremely loudly, so loudly that Sora jumped at this. Her scream even echoed throughout the play island and made birds fly out of the trees!

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading! Milly I hoped you liked it. ;) XD

~Parisa01


End file.
